


Misleading

by problemtique



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Mentions of Murder, Other, Underage Frisk, Yandere Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problemtique/pseuds/problemtique
Summary: Papyrus wasn’t… innocent. At least, not in the way his brother thought he was. No, Papyrus purposely put up a front to make sure no one suspected him of anything… devious.





	Misleading

Papyrus wasn’t… innocent. At least, not in the way his brother thought he was. No, Papyrus purposely put up a front to make sure no one suspected him of anything… devious.

 

Devious like watching the human’s--Frisk’s--every move. Watching their their every waking moment, sometimes even their sleeping moments. Devious like how he was now, having tied little Frisk’s wrists together behind their back after sitting them up in a chair in the little shed.

 

He had managed to knock them out before anyone had seen them. Had managed to keep them  _ all to himself _ this run.

 

Oh, Papyrus knew about resets. He knew just about everything his brother refused to tell him. How could he not when he was plagued with nightmares of turning into dust almost every night? Not that he held the murder against Frisk, no. It was their capability of being kind and cruel at any given moment that fascinated and endeared Papyrus to them.

 

Birds of a feather flock together, after all.

 

Nobody knew of Papyrus’ capability to be cruel. To be merciless without even a second thought and he was so very careful to keep it that way. His brother didn’t remember details of the resets, after all. Some days Papyrus would be in cahoots with Flowey, torturing the monsters of the Underground just to see what he could  _ really  _ do since Undyne wouldn’t let him test his full potential.

 

But… he was getting off track. Right now he had a very awake Frisk to tend to.

 

“Papyrus? What’s going on?”

 

Papyrus grinned, clapping his gloved hands together.

 

“I’m glad you are awake, human! I have very many plans I want to do for our date and none of them involve sleeping!”

 

Frisk fidgeted in their seat, looking around the shed in confusion. Date? But they’d just left the Ruins hadn’t they? How could they already be at the date part of Snowdin? And didn’t that usually take place in Papyrus’ room?

 

“You seem confused! What’s troubling you, Frisk?”

 

Frisk froze. They’d never told Papyrus their name until the end of the Underground before. He’d always just called them “human”.

 

“...Papyrus. What’s going on?” they asked again, this time a little more stern in their questioning. Sure, their hands were tied but surely this wasn’t Papyrus’ doing?

 

Papyrus sighed. “I already told you, we’re on a date! Honestly, Frisk, pay attention.”

 

“Okay… what do you have planned then?”

 

Papyrus beamed at Frisk playing along, once again clapping his hands together in excitement.

 

“There’s a special section in my dating manual that I finally got ahold of after years of my brother hiding it from me. I’m very interested in trying it out, after all we’ve been on so many dates already and the manual says it’s time for the next part of our relationship!”

 

Frisk felt the color drain from their face. Papyrus… knew about resets?

 

“Oh, yes I am very well aware of your murderous exploits, but that’s okay! I’ve hurt a few monsters myself a very long time ago. But that matters not! We have ‘intercourse’ to get to!”

 

Frisk stared at Papyrus in confusion. Intercourse? What..?

 

“Ah, there’s the confusion again, what aren’t you keeping up with this time, little one?”

 

“Um… intercourse? I don’t? Know what that is…”

 

Papyrus tsked, shaking his head.

 

“Sex of course! What else could it be?”

 

And once again, Frisk was paling.

 

“...But… I don’t want to do… that.”

 

Papyrus frowned, looking at Frisk carefully, noticing how scared they suddenly seemed to be.

 

“Are you afraid it’ll hurt? Worry not! My manual said if it’s done right neither party should feel any pain! Though, I don’t have the parts it says it’ll need but that’s okay too! We’ll work around it.”

 

Frisk was now working at their bonds desperately, shaking their head.

 

“No Papyrus that’s not… Mom said I’m too young for that kind of stuff!”

 

“You mean the mother you’ve murdered several hundred times?”

 

Frisk flinched, looking away and slowing down in their attempts to get free, not liking how casually Papyrus threw that in their face.

 

“That’s what I thought. Now, let us proceed!”

 

Papyrus stepped forward, and immediately Frisk’s struggling increased, making the skeleton sigh.

 

“I’m very good at knots, Frisk, I don’t know why you’re bothering,” he said, tutting slightly as he continued to move closer.

 

A hand on their shoulder made them still and look up at Papyrus with tear filled eyes.

 

“Please… don’t…”

 

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice.”


End file.
